David Fletcher
David Lee Fletcher was the ex-husband of Quinn James, who came to Tree Hill to try and win back Quinn after she left him. However, after she asked him for a divorce he refused to agree to let go of her and the two eventually said goodbye. He later returned with his new pregnant wife, Lauren Fletcher. Character History and Quinn both agree to follow their dreams no matter what. ]] David, a creative and free spirited documentary maker, met his future wife Quinn James after she left Tree Hill and they connected over their shared passion and creativity. Living in their small house, Quinn and David were truly happy and despite David promising Quinn he would give her a big house and big dark room, she reminded him that all she needed was him to be happy and to be following his dreams. However, David took a well paid job at the expense of making a big documentary in order to provide for Quinn, promising that he would have years to follow his dreams. However, David gradually matured yet stopped being the person Quinn loved, and Quinn wanted to hang onto who they used to be while David didn't. Quinn eventually came to the realization that she didn't know who David was anymore, and was essentially married to a stranger. She then chose that she didn't want to be with David anymore and returned to Tree Hill in search for something more leaving David. Season 7 for Quinn. ]] After Quinn returned home to be with Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott, David persistently tried to call her, but she refused to answer his calls. In desperation, he came to Tree Hill and found Quinn at Tric, reminding her that she had to talk to him eventually. But when they finally did, Quinn explained why she wanted a divorce, and after believing she had moved on and slept with Clay Evans - who David had previously punched after trying to talk to Quinn - David left Tree Hill and his divorce to Quinn was finalized. He returned later to Tree Hill dating Quinn and Haley's sister, Taylor James. To get back at Quinn they stayed with Haley James Scott (who despite liking David and even previously trying to get him and Quinn back together didn't approve of the partnership) and flaunted their relationship by repetitive making out especially due to Quinn's boyfriend being there. Both Haley and her husband tried to talk to David about his relationship but it was only after the three James sister fought did David realise both he and Taylor were only dating to upset Quinn - who was upset at Taylor but understood and wanting David to move on. Taylor and David split when after he saw this, leaving Taylor heartbroken, showing their relationship was perhaps a caring one. Season 9 David later returned to Tree Hill with his pregnant wife Lauren Fletcher, one of Quinn's friends and a long time resident of Tree Hill. The relationship and David being the father of Lauren's child came as a shock to their close friends. David returned to help the Scott's with the search for Nathan who had been kidnapped as they were close while Quinn and David were married and remained friends despite the divorce. He went to speak with Quinn who thanked him but told him that there wasn't anything he could do. She also apologized for how their marriage ended and her quick relationship with Clay, but David told her that he had moved on and was in a serious relationship and he accepted her apology and reasons, but didn't reveal that its Lauren who he was seeing. Later when Lauren met up with her ex-boyfriend who had thought he was the father of Lauren's baby promised to support her and the baby, David came to explain that it was his child and while they where discussing this Quinn walked into the Cafe and saw David and Lauren acting like a couple, she realized that Lauren was his partner and it was his baby. Relationships *''Relationships'': David Fletcher/Relationships Trivia *It was stated on the divorce papers Quinn received in Weeks Go By Like Days, that David's last name was Fletcher *David's first child was born to him and Lauren who was portrayed by Allison Munn who was pregnant with her first child during the filming of Season 9 with husband Scott Holroyd who portrayed David. *David and Quinn left on good terms and were still good friends. Fletcher, David Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fathers Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:The James Family Category:The Fletcher Family Category:Males